El dictado de la balanza
by Karmalaa
Summary: Shiryu empenderá una nueva etapa, despidiéndose de las dos personas más importanes de su vida. [Oneshoot, terminado Shiryu x Shunrei Shiryu x Dohko]


_"Sé honrado en tus tratos con todo el mundo. Cree en la justicia, pero no en la que emana de los demás, sino en la tuya propia."_

_Primer principio del Bushido, código de honor Samurai_

Si había vivido otras de mayor belleza, no lo recordaba. O sencillamente, no quería hacerlo. Lo cierto era que para Shiryu, aquella era la mañana más hermosa que jamás había visto. Aunque ante él sólo se alzaba el inmenso e impersonal jardín que bordeaba el hospital donde se encontraba, los colores de la naturaleza resultaban ricos y saturados. Tras haber sobrevivido al infierno, el azul era incluso más puro, los verdes más esperanzadores y el mundo tangible, alejado de la pesadilla vivida aún a flor de piel.

No había pasado ni seis días desde que despertara, siendo precisamente un color lo primero de lo que su vista, hasta entonces apagada, pudo empaparse; blanco homogéneo se expandía por doquier, impidiéndole tener conciencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Como otras tantas veces, se preguntó si se había ganado el eterno descanso de la muerte. Pocos minutos después, el peso de la lógica y la verdad actuó por sí solo. La Guerra Santa había acabado. Habían combatido en los entresijos del Inframundo, llegando todo lo lejos que nunca osó imaginar.

Era quizás correcto sucumbir al dolor de las evidencias, mas postrado en aquella cama, rodeado de sus cuatro hermanastros aún convalecientes, un hecho logró desbancar momentáneamente a la reflexión: la ceguera se había disuelto. Mientras avanzaba junto a Hyoga, de nuevo pudo ver, estando más muerto que vivo en los gobiernos de los Jueces del Hades, constante que se mantenía. Quiso atribuir el milagro a la recompensa por haber obrado en pro de la humanidad, dejando bien alto el nombre de su Diosa.

Él fue el primero en levantarse, para luego seguirle uno a uno los demás divinos. Sólo Seiya, el peor parado en batalla al haber recibido en su cuerpo mortal la espada del Dios, seguía atado al yugo de la oscuridad.

Mucho habían hablado los guerreros en la necesaria intimidad, obteniendo los unos de los otros el consuelo para aceptar que eran los únicos que quedaban con vida. Desconocían el alcance que la batalla había tenido mientras ellos permanecieron en el Hades, dado que ahora no podían detectar cosmos alguno, ni siquiera el de los caballeros de plata. ¿Habían tratado éstos de unirse a la guerra, pereciendo en el intento? Era una posibilidad.

Sin compañeros, sin superiores, y sin Atenea, la cuál no regresaría hasta su siguiente reencarnación al cabo de doscientos años, la conversación definitiva entre los hermanos había quedado en el aire, aguardando al momento preciso en el que ser retomada, con la esperanza de poder estar los cinco inmersos en la misma.

Por ello, el dragón seguía deleitándose con el exterior, humildemente emocionado por tener completa facultad en los cinco sentidos, con tal de no digerir el que había perdido a su maestro. Muchas dudas e interrogantes le asaltaban. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro¿Cuál era el camino correcto a seguir? En aquel balcón encontraba la tranquilidad necesaria para abandonarse a sus cuestiones internas, meditando como había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón en busca de la respuesta más loable.

Se giró al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro, encontrándose con los iris azules e insondables de Ikki. Pese a lo dispar de sus personalidades y conducta, ambos se comprendían y respetaban. Las palabras terminaron de confirmarle lo que su contundente mirada le revelaba.

- Acaba de despertar.

La noticia le llenó de alegría, aunque prefirió mostrarse cauto y no reflejarlo en su apacible rostro. Al llegar a la habitación, constató que tanto Hyoga como Shun ya aguardaban junto a Seiya, el cuál parecía extraordinariamente sereno a pesar de las circunstancias. Las heridas sufridas habían sido terribles, mas éste volvía a levantarse otra vez haciendo gala de una fortaleza titánica, sonriéndole con el candor de sus oscuras pupilas, inocentes pese a todo lo sufrido.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Pegaso. – afirmó mientras se acercaba, sentándose a su lado con afecto.

Una vez le hubieron puesto al corriente de las últimas jornadas, el silencio sepulcral se formó. Sólo la voz cansada del heredero de Sagitario lo rompió, expresando lo que todos se preguntaban en la congoja de sus mentes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Observador nato, Shiryu les miró, depositando su atención varios segundos en cada uno de ellos.

El Fénix, independiente, valeroso. Noble, entregado, arisco, pero poseedor de una desmedida humanidad para con aquellos a los que apreciaba.

El Cisne. Contradictorio, fría su fachada, cálido su interior. El único capaz de profesar sentimientos de tal magnitud que arrasaban todo a su paso.

Andrómeda. Entregado, generoso, frágil en apariencia, pero quizás el más resistente de los cinco. Elegido para soportar un destino cruel, el cuál había sido capaz de superar.

Pegaso. Incombustible, impulsivo. El alma del equipo, el nexo de unión entre lo variopinto de sus seres, el encargado de insuflarles ánimo y voluntad cuando pocas opciones aparte del abandono quedaban.

Y para finalizar, se aplicó uno de los lemas que había llevado por bandera en su larga e intensa formación como guerrero: para poder comprender a los demás, primero se ha de empezar por comprenderse a uno mismo.

Así que hizo lo propio: él, el Dragón, el que encarnaba la compostura, la integridad. El que sabía sopesar las situaciones, encontrando siempre una solución midiendo a partes iguales raciocinio y corazón.

Supo que ahora más que nunca, le tocaba ejercer con el papel de representante de la balanza, dejando que de sus labios brotara la sentencia más equilibrada, edificando las bases en las que tanto sus hermanos como él pudieran sostenerse para afrontar la responsabilidad que caía sin piedad sobre sus curtidos hombros.

Se puso en pie, caminando con elegancia hacia la ventana. La melena azabache terminaba de dotarle de una inmaculada aureola de seguridad. Aunque en realidad sintiera tanto temor y desasosiego como los demás, era su deber regalar calma. Cruzado de brazos, cerró los ojos, y su profunda voz se proclamó.

- Como caballeros, nuestra misión está lo suficientemente clara: habremos de restaurar la Orden desde los cimientos si es preciso, y preparar un nuevo ejército que reciba a la Diosa cuando llegue el momento. Pero tenemos que ser realistas y aceptar que no podemos hacerlo en el estado físico y emocional en el que nos encontramos.

Con tanta contundencia habló, que pareció ser un alma ancestral encerrada en un cuerpo demasiado joven para todas las penurias que arrastraba.

- Separémonos. Emprendamos cada uno el camino que creamos conveniente, y maduremos en espíritu hasta encontrar la paz interior. Cuando hayan transcurrido dos años, nos reuniremos en el Santuario, donde desempeñaremos por el resto de nuestra existencia el cometido que las constelaciones han dispuesto para nosotros: servir a Atenea.

Los demás asintieron. Sería un paréntesis, una preparación inminente para despedirse del mundo como tal, y abandonarse a una vida de sacrificio, de anonimato, pero también de satisfacción por ejercer la causa sagrada.

Hyoga fue el primero en pronunciarse a favor.

- Yo marcharé a Siberia. Encontraré en las gélidas tierras donde nací el sosiego que necesito.

Shun e Ikki se miraron, más unidos que nunca.

- Nosotros partiremos juntos. – dijo el menor de los dos hermanos.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar. – reforzó el mayor.

Seiya, por su parte, contuvo las punzadas producidas por los huesos rotos, dibujando una sonrisa.

- Yo iré en búsqueda de Seika, la tuve demasiado cerca como para renunciar a mi sueño de reencontrarnos.

Shiryu cayó unos segundos. Se sintió privilegiado, pues aunque los demás tenían en cierta medida algún lugar al que retornar, su caso era distinto… A él le estaban esperando.

Sus ojos de jade se tiñeron con el brillo de la emoción y el deseo por ver cumplido lo que con una expresión anunciaba. Fueron, quizás, las palabras más sencillas de todas las que había pronunciado, pero sin duda, las que más sentimientos encerraban.

- Yo… regreso a casa…

* * *

En tiempos de lujuria económica y puja global por la unión comercial de las naciones, todavía quedaban sobre el planeta determinadas regiones poseedoras de magia eterna, un clamor que la mano del hombre jamás podría destruir.

Rozan era uno de esos lugares. Situado entre los majestuosos Picos de los Cinco Ancianos, constituía un paraje de ensueño alejado de cualquier indicio de civilización.

Shunrei conocía cada palmo de aquel maravilloso entorno, pues en el mismo se había criado, convirtiéndose en la joven amable y sencilla que era. Sin embargo, bajo su aparente delicadeza se escondía el coraje conformado por la resistencia a los reveses, tanto de las duras condiciones ambientales como de los matices personales que la habían delimitado. Había vivido de cerca el sacrificio de los alumnos en la consecución del honor, y el trabajo de los mentores por lograr que el discípulo se internara en la senda del conocimiento por sus propios pasos y decisiones.

Y si así hacía, era porque quería y veneraba al más sabio de los maestros, Roshi, quien la salvara de una muerte segura al adoptarla una noche de hacía casi dieciocho años… Y porque amaba al mejor de los alumnos de éste.

Había esperado en tantas ocasiones a que regresara de la batalla… Le veía retornar maltrecho, y no se cansaba de preguntar a los dioses por qué él no podía tener una vida normal en la que le estuviese permitido quedarse a su lado.

Sin embargo, ese era su destino, y ella siempre lo había sabido, aceptando el dolor a entregar como pago a cambio de enamorarse de la persona con la que había crecido.

Muchas noches de angustia había acumulado aguardándole, mas en esta ocasión era diferente. Se encontraba completamente sola, y al no tener la más mínima noticia acerca del paradero de los dos guerreros, un denso sentimiento de pesimismo se había alojado en su pecho. No podía esperar eternamente, por lo que se había fijado un plazo, el cuál pronto estaría cumplido.

¿Mas qué hacer, salir en su búsqueda? A cada minuto que pasaba le empañaba la tristeza, y su fortaleza se desmoronaba con lentitud.

Movida por añoranza de tiempos mejores, sus pies anduvieron solos hasta la orilla del río, junto al árbol donde en el pasado solían conversar al amparo de las estrellas. La nostalgia y la esperanza muchas veces iban de la mano, siendo en esos momentos bañadas por la luz de la luna, reflejada sobre la inmutable superficie del agua.

Permaneció inmóvil, ignorando que no demasiado lejos alguien la observaba.

Era tan esbelta su menuda figura… El cabello negro, largo, siempre recogido en una espesa trenza, sus ojos grises, puros, transparentes… Ella, la que le conocía mejor que nadie, la que sabía hacerle ver la salida del túnel cuando se ahogaba en sus frustraciones, desbordado por una perfección que muchas veces se empeñaba en alcanzar cuando no era posible.

El caballero dejó la caja de Pandora a pies del viejo árbol, acercándose en silencio a donde ella miraba absorta el fluir del Yantsé. Shunrei se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia nítida justo detrás. No quiso volverse, temerosa de ceder a los deseos de su imaginación y ver como lo que tanto anhelaba se esfumaba cual espejismo.

Pero era tan cálido el roce de aquellos dedos que ahora acariciaban quedamente su rostro… Como todos los asiáticos, se medía por las pautas sociales del distanciamiento, nunca produciéndose el contacto físico con los demás salvo en caso necesario.

Y aquel momento, cuanto menos, lo era. Conocía el tacto de dicha piel, trabajada a base de penosos entrenamientos, una mano que si bien se había cobrado víctimas, sólo mostraba ternura ante ella. Lágrimas cayeron de sus tupidas pestañas mientras depositaba la suya sobre la del recién llegado, aún sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Él la tomó por los hombros, instándola a que girase suavemente hasta quedar ambos frente a frente. Había pasado casi medio año desde que mentor y discípulo abandonaran los Picos para medirse a nuevos peligros, seis meses en los que temió haberles perdido para siempre. Tanta espera hizo que la joven no realizara esfuerzo alguno por retener el caudal contenido, enterrando el rostro sobre su pecho, refugiándose en el calor de los brazos que con lentitud la rodearon.

El arrullar del río complementaba al ensordecedor rugido de la cascada distorsionado por la lejanía, compitiendo en belleza con las lágrimas que ahora surcaban el rostro de ella. Aquellos sonidos, el característico aire fresco de la zona y el olor de sus cabellos le hicieron darse cuenta de que realmente estaba allí.

Sostuvo los finos contornos del rostro de Shunrei separándolo de su torso para poder mirarla a los ojos. Reuniendo toda la entereza que pudo encontrar, le reveló el duro anuncio, necesitando compartir la carga con ella.

- Roshi participó en la guerra, combatiendo como sólo alguien de su categoría podía hacer. No habrá muerto en vano si honramos su memoria. Mientras no le olvidemos seguirá presente en nuestros corazones.

La mirada grisácea quedó suspendida en el vacío durante los segundos que necesitó para asimilarlo. El viejo maestro seguramente no habría querido que llorase por él, así que se secó las lágrimas, permitiéndose el lujo de sentir cómo todo a su alrededor se detenía, quedando sostenida la concepción de su universo por los ojos verdes que ahora sólo a ella observaban.

El dragón revivió en sus facciones una panorámica de lo que había sido su vida: la mañana en que la conoció, su entrega a la disciplina de la formación, los largos paseos que juntos daban cuando disponía de escasos momentos libres, la penuria de quedar ciego, y finalmente, la intensificación de la unión entre ambos, resultando demasiado sólida como para concretarse en una mera amistad.

Shiryu no debía olvidar el juramento que había hecho con sus hermanos, mas se dijo que él también tenía derecho a sentirse libre y mostrarse sin la máscara del belicismo, siendo simplemente alguien que ahora comprendía, quizás demasiado tarde, lo mucho que aquella mujer significaba para su persona.

Aún con su rostro entre las manos, lo dejó suspenso en lo alto para que el suyo descendiera paulatinamente hasta quedar fundidos sus labios, diciendo sin palabras lo que no era capaz de comunicar de otra manera, cicatrizando con la candidez de aquel primer beso las viejas heridas todavía abiertas.

* * *

_"Aquello que dices o haces te pertenece. Eres responsable de ello y de todas las consecuencias que le sigan"  
"Serás leal a los que se hayan bajo tu cuidado, pues tus palabras son como huellas, y podrán ser seguidas donde quiera que vayas.  
_

_ Séptimo principio del Bushido_

Nunca había conocido tanta dicha como la que aquel bienio le entregó. Shunrei se dijo que al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, dado que la palabra "guerra" no volvió a manchar la apacibilidad con la que la vida seguía adelante en aquella remota zona de China.

Aunque Shiryu no había dejado de entrenarse, pareciese que la preparación física no era más que una faceta más de su filosofía. Haciendo acopio de trabajo y complicidad, restauraron la antigua cabaña donde hasta entonces habían vivido, convirtiéndola en un lugar idóneo al que llamar hogar. Muchas historias encerraban las centenarias paredes, ahora reparadas con paciencia y dedicación.

En los múltiples desplazamientos que habían hecho hacia la ciudad más próxima siguiendo el curso del río, había incluso fantaseado con la posibilidad de que él propusiera formalizar la relación que les unía. Al fin y al cabo, ambos ya con los veinte años cumplidos, sin dioses a los que defender, rivales a los que vencer y sangre que derramar, parecían una pareja normal ante los ojos ajenos.

Pero durante el último viaje, del que habían regresado hacía apenas unas jornadas con los abastecimientos para cuatro o cinco meses, tuvo un presentimiento. Era demasiado veterana en la desgracia como para creer que su felicidad sería eterna.

El dragón solía ausentarse por espacio de unas horas a diario, mas en los últimos días, dichas ausencias se habían prolongado de manera excesiva. Ella le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo rompía su equilibrio interior.

La tarde era agradable, en esas fechas apenas llovía, y el sol permanecía sobre la cúpula celeste durante más horas de lo habitual. Así que acompañada por el buen tiempo, echó a andar entre los bosques de bambú.

Su corazonada no mintió, dando con él en el enclave donde se hallaba la tumba de Okko, lugar de privilegiadas vistas al inmenso valle del este.

Shiryu contemplaba el paisaje en noble postura, y al ser agitados por el viento sus oscuros cabellos, parecía confundirse con el entorno, resultando un elemento indispensable para no alterar la armonía natural.

Ella admiraba la mezcla de tradiciones que él portaba. De madre china y padre japonés, el tono ambarino de su piel evidenciaba el mestizaje, corriendo por sus venas milenios de espiritualidad y legados. Si bien la fascinación que sentía hacia las doctrinas marciales del país donde había nacido era notoria, con el paso del tiempo se había dejado adoptar por la magia de aquellas tierras en las que tenía su origen. Los astros le habían escogido para encarnar al dragón, haciendo que llevara su nombre _(1)_, bendiciéndole con la figura que brotaba de su cuerpo y otorgándole la sobriedad de la sabiduría. Y ahora como en las leyendas, el dragón debía despertar de su letargo para traer prosperidad.

La oyó llegar, así que emprendió el paso hacia donde ella estaba, no sin antes encender la última de las varas de incienso que junto a la lápida de su compañero caído había depositado. Correspondió a la sonrisa, mas al situarse a su lado, se reprochó haber postergado tanto aquel momento. Ya no podía hacerlo por más, debía acatar la responsabilidad de sus actos y afrontar las consecuencias.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel lugar en lo alto de las cascadas donde solíamos escondernos cuando éramos pequeños? – le preguntó.  
- Cómo podría olvidarlo…

Se referían al tranquilo desarrollo del río antes de precipitarse en abrupta caída, lugar que muy pocos conocían por el complicado acceso. Los tramos alejados de la vertiente de la cascada estaban repletos de remansos donde la corriente era inexistente, por lo que antaño acudían allí para pescar o abandonarse a los pocos juegos infantiles que en esa época aún podían ejecutar.

- Me gustaría visitarlo y ver la puesta de sol desde allí.  
- Claro… Si vamos cuanto antes la claridad nos acompañará. – respondió risueña.

Fue necesario escalar las colinas, y pese a no ser un ascenso sencillo, merecía la pena. Una hora después, todo Rozan estaba bajo sus pies, los picos cubiertos de un vivo verde nacían del río, elevándose puntiagudos hasta los cielos, propagándose en eco el sonido de la cascada hasta donde el oído humano era capaz de percibir.

Nada había cambiado en el particular refugio, las rocas que tantas veces les habían servido de base para sus distracciones seguían allí, aguardando el regreso de ambos.

Shiryu saltó por las mismas hasta alcanzar la orilla, ayudándola a seguirle. Supo que no habría podido existir mejor entorno para la revelación que iba a hacerle que el lugar al que estaba atado por el poder de las vivencias.

El transcurso del agua cristalina le hizo rememorar a una Shunrei de apenas siete u ocho años instándole a que se metiera en el río con ella. En muchas ocasiones había conseguido convencerle, mas en otras no había sido posible. Las despreocupadas risas aún podían escucharse si el corazón prestaba la suficiente atención.

- Cuando te hablé de la última guerra, sólo te conté que Roshi había perecido. – dijo él con voz apacible.

La joven, al escuchar la consabida palabra, supo que sus temores no eran ficticios.

- No sólo él perdió la vida, también los restantes caballeros de Oro. Únicamente mis hermanos y yo sobrevivimos, por lo que la mañana en que partí de Japón tras haberme recuperado, hicimos un pacto.

Se acercó a ella, colocando sus suaves cabellos, los cuáles en esa ocasión no estaban trenzados. Su mirada se tiñó de tristeza mientras la voz sedaba cualquier atisbo de pena que pudiera estropear la dulce belleza de la muchacha.

- Han sido dos años maravillosos, pero he de marchar al Santuario. Junto a los restantes caballeros formaré un nuevo ejército, cumpliendo con lo que el destino ha establecido. Me iré al amanecer, pero esta vez… Será para siempre. No voy a regresar.

Atenea sabía que no quería hacerle daño. Precisamente por eso, su decisión era la más idónea.

- Rehaz tu vida, Shunrei. No es justo que me esperes sin saber cuál ha sido mi suerte. Me dedicaré de lleno a la función de guerrero, y aunque no llegue a olvidarte, deseo que puedas ser feliz con alguien que no tenga que dejarte por otra mujer.

Ella sostuvo su mirada, encontrándose a sí misma mucho más tranquila de lo que había creído. Su dictado no le tomó por sorpresa, hacía demasiado tiempo que había asimilado el que en la puja por su devoción, sólo tenía una rival… La única fémina con la que no podía competir, aquella que en contra de las armas velaba por el bien de la Tierra, guiando a sus guardianes.

- Sabía que algún día partirías. Has nacido para ello, no soy quién para retenerte. – contestó, con madura calma. – Pero cuando te hayas ido, desearía tener de ti algo más que una imagen evocada.

Shiryu aguardaba a que continuara su alegato, entregándole toda su atención en compensación por la dura realidad a la que debían someterse. Y ella, con seguridad, le hizo saber lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

- Dicen que cuando dos personas hacen el amor, parte de una permanece en la otra.

Los verdes y rasgados ojos del dragón reflejaron primero incredulidad, y luego aplomo tras unos segundos de reflexión. Pese a tantos años juntos y aquella etapa en la que habían convivido a solas, seguían conservando la total entereza de sus cuerpos. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado cómo seria conocer el calor de sus formas desnudas, mas se había resistido por la inminente partida que finalmente se produciría al concluir la noche.

- Tal vez desees esperar por _alguien especial_. – respondió.

En aquella zona rural, las tradiciones sociales estaban tan arraigadas como las raíces de los árboles al fértil suelo. El divino sabía que ella tendría aún mayores dificultades para concertar un posible matrimonio si no llegaba virgen al mismo. Y en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era que un hombre decente pudiera, al menos, quererla un poco de lo que él hacía.

Completamente decidida, la flor de luna sonrió, ya sin nada que perder.

- Siempre has sido ese _alguien especial_, Shiryu… Quizás seas tú el que quiere esperar.

Él negó con la cabeza, repasando con las yemas de los dedos su óvalo facial.

- Afirmar que sólo eres mi mejor amiga no te haría justicia.

La balanza actuó como correspondía, contrapesando la razón al deseo, llevándole a formular con pesar la pregunta que supondría la última traba ante lo evidente.

- ¿Y si quedaras embarazada?  
- Sería el mejor recuerdo que podría conservar de ti.

No añadieron más. Sería la más especial de las despedidas, la que culminaría una vida juntos, entregándose mutuamente al último reducto de sus seres que todavía desconocían. Se besaron sin prisas en aquel paraje de ensueño donde tantos momentos habían compartido, invitando a su escondite particular a preservar en la memoria de los árboles y las aguas las últimas horas que pasarían más unidos que nunca.

_(1) Shiryu deriva del japonés Seiryu, nombre de uno de los cuatro dioses celestiales de la mitología china. Dicha criatura es el dios dragón, siendo los restantes Suzaku, Byakko y Genbu._

* * *

Ya no era el niño reservado que olvidaba su preparación durante unas horas para perseguir peces entre las frías aguas. Su andar por el mundo no había sido sencillo, por lo que aunque exteriormente fuera joven, su alma acumulaba experiencias comparables a las vividas por tres hombres. Gustaba de meditar acerca de los aspectos que la vida ofrecía, y de entre los mismos, le resultaba especialmente interesante comprobar cómo todo dependía de la óptica con la que se mirase.

Muchos años atrás, cuando ni siquiera había soñado con todas las gestas ya logradas, el permitir que el río vistiera su piel desnuda bajo las estrellas en compañía de Shunrei no habría significado más que otro pasatiempo de los muchos que el perspicaz ingenio de la chiquilla podía idear. Esa era la magia de la inocencia, la bella libertad de no sopesar cada uno de los actos cometidos, sin llegar a comprender el complejo sistema de tabúes con los que los adultos trazaban las pautas idóneas a seguir.

Él había visto demasiada sangre, demasiado dolor, demasiadas contiendas. Y sin embargo, mientras esperaba en medio del afluente junto a las rocas de su infancia, quiso conservar un ápice de aquella inocencia perdida pensando que podría seguir viendo a Shunrei como una mezcla de hermana y compañera.

Mas no fue así. Matizada por la luz plateada proveniente de los cielos nocturnos, ella terminó de despojarse de sus prendas, mostrando sin pudor alguno la fisonomía sutil y de asiática constitución. Las caderas trazaban gráciles curvas y el rubor añadía un toque de color a lo cremoso de su rostro, contrastando con el cabello azabache disperso por doquier.

No pudo verla como hasta el momento había hecho, sino como lo que siempre había sido, la única mujer a la que había amado y amaría, pues si no podía tenerla a ella, ninguna otra quedaría en su haber.

Cuando se hallaron cerca el uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos durante eternos segundos, iniciando el mutuo reconocimiento. Primero se exploraron con la vista, recorriendo cada relieve y cicatriz, para dar paso al descubrimiento de mayor intensidad al alcance del género humano. Se abrazaron lentamente, permitiendo que cada centímetro de sus pieles fuese recorrido, sintiendo como los corazones replicaban, contrapuestos.

Con los suaves y mullidos senos anclados a su torso, Shiryu besó el fino cuello hasta detenerse en los labios. La inexperiencia quedaba en segundo plano eclipsada por la entrega y la predisposición. Los roces iniciales se tornaron más intensos, entreabriéndose las bocas, dejando paso a nuevas y sorprendentes texturas. Pese a lo helado de las aguas, las altas temperaturas que desprendían les aislaban de todo efecto térmico. Los respectivos cabellos flotaron con la nimia corriente cuando ella enredó las piernas en su cintura, hundiéndose el dragón en el líquido elemento hasta quedar cubiertos a la altura de las clavículas.

Inmersos en las nuevas sensaciones, fue el guerrero quien tomó inicialmente el control. Trazándole senderos desde los pechos hasta el firme abdomen, la respiración del caballero se agitaba a la par que su cuerpo reaccionaba al cúmulo de estímulos. Suspiró cuando su excitación fue rozada casualmente, indicándole a ella de manera inconsciente el siguiente paso a dar.

Manteniendo en todo momento el continuo sosiego, Shunrei se dejó deleitar por el calor del miembro, acariciándolo mientras era conducida hasta las rocas que clamaban por tener parte de protagonismo en aquella última vivencia de sus protegidos.

En éstas habían reído, discutido e incluso llorado, y ahora sobre las mismas consumarían el rito que por excelencia delimitaba la llegada a la edad adulta. El inicio sexual solía estar rodeado de ciertos mitos y misterios, mas para ellos era la única manera de saber que aunque el destino les separase, nada podría robarles aquel instante de unión.

Tendida sobre la porosa superficie, separó las piernas meciéndole entre ellas. Los besos se prolongaron hasta que una nueva humedad compitió con la de las pieles empapadas en una pátina de agua y sudor. Se estremeció cuando su intimidad recibió el andar de unos dedos que querían conocerla, maravillados ante la suavidad que ofrecía.

Le miró a los ojos tras haberle dejado extasiarla de aquella guisa, diciéndole en silencio que se adentrara en ella. Aferrándose con las manos a su ancha espalda ya tatuada, Shunrei sonreía mientras con primeriza torpeza él trataba de encontrar la entrada. Cuando así hubo hecho, se introdujo con lentitud en la cálida estrechez hasta que las uñas se clavaron en su carne, evidenciando un dolor que la joven se esforzaba en no reflejar.

Se detuvo para besarla en la frente, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras antes de seguir con la intromisión. Tras alcanzar sus cotas más altas, el intenso padecimiento remitió, pudiendo al fin ella relajarse por completo. Le acompañó en la cadencia, sintiendo perfectamente cómo se movía en su interior. Se volvieron a besar, abandonándose después al ritmo en crescendo, enterrando Shunrei el rostro sobre su hombro para percibir con incluso mayor nitidez el cantar de sus jadeos al oído.

Shiryu podría vivir incontables aventuras, conocer seres extraordinarios y visitar lugares lejanos, pero pasase lo que pasase, el corazón de ella pudo llenarse de dicha por saber que siempre conservaría el privilegio de haber sido la primera.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo que se sostenía sobre el suyo temblaba, recibiendo casi inmediatamente después sus entrañas la ardiente descarga producto del acto. Tras unos segundos de recuperación, su amante levantó el mentón, encontrándose su mirada esmeralda con la suya. Ya aspirantes a maestros en la comunicación física, ninguna palabra resultaría adecuada para describir el sentimiento que les envolvía. Eligiendo la vía del contacto para expresarse, dulces sonrisas se combinaron con nuevas caricias, coronando aquella primera experiencia que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

_El hechizo se ha roto, te quise tanto…  
Fuiste la lección que tuve que aprender, y yo tu refugio.  
Ya no hay nada más que podamos intentar,  
no tenemos dónde escondernos,  
no hay fuerza mayor que la fuerza del adiós.  
No tenemos nada más que perder,  
ya no hay más corazones que romper,  
pues no hay fuerza mayor que la del adiós…  
_

_ Madonna, "The power of goodbye"._

El transcurrir del tiempo era otro más de los muchos inventos del hombre para medir el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Por ello, habían noches que parecían interminables, y otras que se escurrían como arena entre las manos.

Aquella velada fue del segundo tipo. Una vez al cobijo de la cabaña, rindieron culto a sus cuerpos ejecutando la danza de la pasión cuantas veces les resultó posible antes de caer agotados. La cama donde tantas pesadillas soportó en su invidencia ahora acogía la desnudez de ambos. Los primeros rayos del alba asomaron entre las ventanas, y Shiryu supo que había llegado la hora.

La contempló mientras dormía sobre su pecho, y le pareció la criatura más hermosa jamás vista. Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, la dejó recostada entre las sábanas, procediendo a vestirse y recopilar sus pocas pertenencias.

La vida de un guerrero era incierta, no podía contar con posesiones materiales que supusieran un estorbo, menos en el caso de un practicante de las filosofías orientales. Sus ropas y libros fueron empacados, y en anecdóticos minutos ya nada quedó por guardar.  
De entre todos sus escasos bienes, uno destacaba por el valor emocional que encerraba. Sostuvo la única herencia que de su madre había recibido, una pequeña talla de jade en forma de dragón. La había tenido consigo desde que quedara huérfano a la edad de tres años, constituyendo una especie de amuleto en sus momentos más bajos.

Tras echarse el bolsón a los hombros, se sentó en el borde del lecho para apartarle los cabellos del rostro. Tomó una de las manos de Shunrei, y tras abrírsela, depositó la figura en su palma, cerrándola de nuevo en torno a la piedra semipreciosa. A la par que esbozaba una triste y melancólica sonrisa, salió de la que había sido su morada, sin sucumbir a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás por última vez.

La cascada de Rozan, aquella que le viera nacer como caballero al ser invertida, se despidió de él en su atronador lenguaje. Inspirando profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de aquel aire que no volvería a respirar, Shiryu se puso en camino de Atenas.

Y mientras él se marchaba, Shunrei, que había fingido dormir todo el rato, se llevó la figura hasta donde su corazón latía. No hubo lágrimas, puesto que no eran necesarias. Le llevaría consigo hasta el último de sus días.

* * *

_El hombre que tiene a las armas como profesión debe calmar su mente y mirar dentro de las profundidades de otros.  
Éste es el fin más preciado de las artes marciales._

_Siba Yoshimasa_

Las pérdidas en la Guerra Santa fueron cuantiosas. Los doce guerreros desaparecidos eran de un valor incalculable para el Santuario, pero uno de ellos destacaba por lo peculiar de su situación.

En su caso, aquella fue la segunda de las contiendas sagradas en las que había participado. Por su largo servicio, perseverancia y dedicación, Atenea desde el Olimpo decidió que debía recompensar al más fiel de sus caballeros.

Dohko despertó en medio de la séptima Casa. Tumbado sobre el suelo en posición fetal, la primera reacción que tuvo fue mirarse las manos: eran tersas, y respondían a sus órdenes sin dolor en las articulaciones.

Los ojos le molestaban por la luminosidad. Tras incorporarse, se palpó el resto del cuerpo, cubierto por una túnica inmaculada al estilo heleno. Tuvo consciencia de que no había soñado todo lo que ahora afloraba en su mente. Podía oír la voz de la Diosa como si la tuviera cerca, y las indicaciones divinas eran solemnes:

_  
Caballero, regresa a la vida libre del Misopheta Menos. Me has servido por varias generaciones, tu cometido ha terminado. Vivirás como decidas, envejecerás bajo el curso natural, y podrás al fin conocer el descanso cuando corresponda._

El guerrero se puso en pie. Sus huesos habían acumulado más de dos siglos, mas ahora volvía a ser joven, al menos en apariencia. Sus cabellos eran fuertes y resistentes, su cuerpo esculpido mostraba el esplendor de los dieciocho años, edad en la que recibió la orden de la Diosa, y sólo sus ojos, de un misterioso tono pardusco, reflejaban el saber que el tiempo daba.

Únicamente él había regresado, constatándolo al no detectar cosmos alguno en las inmediaciones del recinto. En un segundo rastreo reconoció su error, pues en efecto, alguien más se había adentrado en el desierto Santuario griego.

Conocía aquella aura sosegada y prudente, el ying de su yang, el dragón que complementaba al tigre que era. Desde el primer día en que Shiryu quedó bajo su cuidado, supo que si las estrellas estaban de su parte, su pupilo llegaría lejos.

No se había equivocado. Éste, movido por la llamada del único foco cósmico en todo el lugar, dejó la caja de Pandora a la entrada del templo en señal de respeto.

El japonés estaba ciego cuando Dohko recuperó su auténtico físico, por lo que al observar a aquel hombre, solo su presencia, el porte, y en especial su profunda mirada, le hicieron constatar que se hallaba ante Roshi, a quien debía todo cuanto era.

Su maestro constituía el epicentro de su universo. Podría aceptar cualquier orden por extrema que fuerza, mas el decepcionar a su mentor era una obsesión con la que había convivido desde los inicios.

Se había esforzado para convertirse en un guerrero ejemplar del que Roshi pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Siguiendo la doctrina del kung-fu, había atendido a sus enseñanzas, asimilándolas, e interiorizándolas tras adaptarlas a sus propias estructuras. Recordaba todas y cada una de las metáforas con las que amenizaba sus duros ejercicios, consiguiendo que germinara la semilla del criterio propio, condición indispensable para los representantes de la constelación de Libra.

_ Sé flexible como el junco, pues las piedras se rompen en añicos ante el ataque del adversario._

Así, había cultivado la flexibilidad en su cuerpo de contorsionista y en su carácter, siempre abierto a buscar pros y contras, decidiendo según el dictado de la balanza.

Maestro y alumno quedaron frente a frente, aunque Dohko sabía que aquellos calificativos carecían de valor. Shiryu había demostrado con sus victorias, valor y nobleza que estaba preparado para sucederle en el puesto. La Diosa le había concedido el disponer de su vida como creyera conveniente; nada más despertar, supo que dicha existencia no se consumaría en el Santuario. Necesitaba volver a donde pertenecía, lejos de la guerra, y encontrar el equilibrio.

Por ello, quiso someter a su discípulo a una última prueba, midiéndose a él con el vigor de la juventud. Su voz regia de felino se propagó entre las columnas del templo.

- ¿Atacarás a aquel que todo te ha enseñado?  
- Sólo si así lo pedís, maestro.

El encuentro era emotivo, mas no por ello perdía solemnidad. El joven dragón hizo una reverencia antes de adoptar posición de defensa, aceptando el combate como el mayor de los honores.

De Libra aprendió técnica y disciplina, mas su estilo resultaba único e intransferible. Dohko modeló la agilidad de su cuerpo, girando sobre su eje para lanzarle una voraz patada justo al cuello.

Los velocísimos reflejos del divino permitieron que éste esquivara el golpe mediante una pirueta hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre las manos, con las que se impulsó a una gran distancia. La observación del enemigo era tan efectiva como un buen sistema de ataque. Uno de los valores de sus ancestros, los Samurai, rezaba que debía mostrarse respeto incluso ante el adversario, pues la humildad permitía aceptar las debilidades y potenciar los puntos fuertes.

El maestro sabía del defecto de su técnica, la _garra del Dragón_ que durante milésimas dejaba el corazón al descubierto. Pudo leer en su mirada cómo tras una serie de puñetazos encadenados, el siguiente condensó una cantidad ingente de energía destinada a batirle justo en dicho punto.

Lo que desconocía el gran caballero dorado era que en aquellos dos años había perfeccionado sus dotes, encontrando una vía por la que evitar la fatal consecuencia. Haciendo uso de _Excalibur_, el brazo izquierdo proyecto una cortante barrera que bloqueaba cualquier tipo de intervención mientras se preparaba para el _Golpe del Dragón_.

Sorprendido por la táctica, Dohko aterrizó sobre el mármol tras saltar por los aires, incorporándose ya en postura neutral, dando por finalizado el breve encuentro: era todo cuando necesitaba comprobar.

- Demostrado queda que ya nada puedo enseñarte, Shiryu. Como representante de la balanza, te nombro caballero de Oro de Libra. No sólo has madurado en tu destreza para el combate, tu sentido de la justicia hará posible que encarnes al armero.

Por tanto, él sería el encargado de distribuir las doce armas si era necesario, aplicando su criterio para el reparto.  
Se acercó al recién nombrado, depositando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, feliz por haber podido pasarle el testigo como tantas veces había imaginado desde su vigilia.

- Me alegra poder verte de nuevo.  
- Y a mí a vos, Roshi.

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba la relación entre ambos guerreros, era la dialéctica. Los dos, apasionados del arte de la palabra, siempre habían dedicado largas horas a intercambiar impresiones sobre los más diversos temas.

Dado que ninguno de los restantes divinos aún había llegado, Dohko y Shiryu emplearon el día en desmenuzar todo cuanto había acontecido en la última batalla y el tiempo que les separaba de la misma.

La noche les sorprendió mientras el longevo caballero accedía a satisfacer la insaciable sed de conocimiento del que fuera su mejor discípulo.

- A pesar de todo lo que con vos he aprendido, desconozco cómo ha sido vuestra vida, Roshi.

El dragón habló con el corazón, pues en realidad, aquel hombre que tenía ante sí era todo un misterio para él, y nada le gustaría más que conocer los detalles que habían configurado su existencia.

Dohko sonrió. Podía denotar en el inquieto brillo esmeralda los interrogantes que los labios del japonés se morían por pronunciar.

_ ¿Cómo era la vida en vuestra época¿Cómo os armasteis caballero?_

El "viejo maestro" le conocía bien, y efectivamente, esas eran algunas de las cuestiones que Shiryu se formulaba, aunque no las principales. Quería saber otro tipo de detalles.

_  
¿Qué dejasteis atrás por ser guerrero¿Llegasteis a amar a alguien?_

Suspiró, haciendo memoria de sus días de niñez y adolescencia.

- Nací en China, hace muchos más años de los que puedes imaginar. Mi vida era sencilla, todo presagiaba que seguiría los pasos de mi padre, pescador en el río que atraviesa Rozan, mi hogar. Pero un día, un ermitaño al que todos respetaban por su destreza en las artes milenarias percibió que yo tenía un potencial que no debía ser desaprovechado. Numerosos eran mis hermanos menores, por lo que aunque con pena, mis padres aceptaron dejarme marchar a tierras lejanas bajo la promesa de aquel desconocido de proporcionarme un buen futuro. Él fue mi maestro, y tras arduo entrenamiento en lo que hoy es Tailandia, pasé mi prueba en Atenas, ordenándome caballero de Libra.

Shiryu asentía, ensimismado.

- El Santuario no era demasiado distinto a lo que es actualmente. Como guerreros debemos afrontar que algunos caen, y otros llegan. Sin embargo, yo tuve que sufrir lo que es perder a la totalidad de tus compañeros, y verte separado del más especial de ellos. Yo era más joven que tú cuando recibí la misión de custodiar el sello de Atenea. Regresé a Rozan, pero no me fue permitido ver a los míos, aunque en la distancia les observara. Pasaron los días, y mientras todo lo que conocía iba marchitando, yo debía seguir en pie, porque la Diosa era lo más importante.

El rostro de Dohko quedó ensombrecido por las memorias.

- Poco más puedo contarte de mi vida, Shiryu, pues en la forma en que me conociste la he consumido mayoritariamente. Mas no dudaría en volver a repetirla si ello fuera necesario. Me siento privilegiado por haber participado en el transcurso de la historia y haber conocido a personas extraordinarias…

Recordaba a Shion, a Isaiah, caballero de Virgo, y a Galeth, guerrera de Sagitario, con los que había tenido una relación que iba más allá del mero compañerismo… El chino le contempló detenidamente. Se había convertido en un hombre de asombroso atractivo. La fortaleza que despedía su constitución quedaba suavizada por sus rasgos finos, el largo y oscuro cabello y los ojos profundos, propios del dragón.  
Por su parte, Shiryu sentía que aquella mirada triste ahora fija en la suya le atravesaba el alma. Por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, dejó de ser Roshi para ser Dohko, un joven como él que, por circunstancias divinas, se había visto obligado a engañar a la muerte por un periodo cruelmente extenso.

¿Cuántos días con sus noches le había visto anclado a su posición, sin que nada le perturbara? Ahora, bajo el prisma de la perspectiva temporal, el joven caballero dorado pudo apreciar la magnitud del deber, resultándole demoledor el evidente sacrificio realizado por el tigre, renunciando a su propia vida con tal de servir a la Diosa.

- Cuánto has debido sufrir... – susurró. – Sin nadie en quien apoyarte, sin nada a tu alrededor salvo tú mismo.

Libra dejó a un lado el formalismo con el que siempre había actuado para rendirle merecido homenaje. Como se había dicho antes, los roles de antaño ya no les regían. De nada servía ceñirse a los viejos postulados, pues pudo ver en el espíritu del saliente dorado una herida que deseaba cerrar.

Shiryu creía fervientemente en el ser humano y sus cualidades. Por ello, nunca había andado con reparos a la hora de reconocer la belleza, independientemente del género que la portara. Y Dohko, revelando aquella faceta de fragilidad hasta la fecha ignorada, le resultaba imperiosamente hermoso.

Una llama de cariño ardió en su pecho, y supo que deseaba corresponder a catorce años de formación humana, precisamente de la manera más humana que existía.

- Nunca podré agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho por mí… Por ello quisiera devolverte parte de la luz que me has cedido, y hacer que desaparezca tu soledad.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, los labios del chino fueron sellados por los finos del japonés.

Sintió deseos de romper a llorar ante aquel contacto. Hacía tanto que no sabía lo que era el calor de otro cuerpo que lo creía por perdido. Y ahora, Shiryu le ofrecía lo que nunca pensó que volvería a ocurrir: sentirse vivo de nuevo, en la experiencia más maravillosa de cuantas habían, yacer con un igual.

- Antes aseguraste que ya nada te quedaba por enseñarme, mas no es cierto. – dijo el más joven de los dos, tomándole de la mano para encaminarse juntos a los aposentos. - Enséñame a amar a otro guerrero, Dohko. Muéstrame cómo amarte aún más de lo que ya hago.

Puesto que el amor recogía múltiples acepciones, desde el aprecio a la confianza, deseaba hacer tangible el que le profesaba, tal y como había hecho con Shunrei, pues ellos eran, sin duda, las dos personas más importantes de cuantas habían pasado por el escenario de su vida.

Quien fuese armero por tantas lunas sonrió. No había podido tener mejor sucesor, pues las dos estrellas principales de la constelación de Libra le guiaban como a él, haciendo que en ambos lo dual reinara, presente incluso en la bisexualidad que sin reparo alguno acataban.  
Su alma se libró de la carga, permitiéndose volver a sentir, lleno de pequeñas ilusiones, esperanzas y alegrías tangibles, como la del ser que ahora se entregaba a su persona limpiamente, instándole a buscar en sus brazos el amor por dos siglos perdido.

* * *

El sudor bañaba frente y torso, el cuál subía y bajaba descompasado, acompañando al rictus de placer que se apoderaba de su rostro.  
Shiryu se rendía ante los expertos labios de Dohko, los cuáles no habían olvidado cómo llevar a un hombre hasta el éxtasis a base de certeros movimientos. Su lengua recorría la jovial rigidez de su masculinidad, desapareciendo ésta entre la húmeda cavidad de la boca, arrancándole gemidos casi imperceptibles.

El nuevo caballero de Oro se dejaba hacer con toda su voluntad, disfrutando de ello. Si le había confiado su propia vida en tantas ocasiones¿cómo no entregarle su primera experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo?

Cerró los ojos elevando la barbilla mientras ahogaba un nuevo gemido, sin poder retardar por más la llegada del orgasmo, el cuál fue recogido habilidosamente. Los ojos de tigre recorrieron la brillante figura del dragón. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la mirada velada en deseo, Shiryu se descubrió ante sí como un ser tocado de lleno por los dioses. Ser el primero en conocer su cuerpo era todo un privilegio.  
Depositó el semen obtenido en la palma de su mano, empleándolo para facilitar la penetración. Se colocó junto a él, quedando ambos tendidos sobre el costado derecho, tapando la colosal silueta del dragón con su torso, ya pegado a la espalda.

Le besó el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y los labios mientras le hacía abrir ligeramente las piernas para comenzar a dilatarle. Completamente sereno, el japonés se recreaba en esos estímulos novedosos para él.

- Relájate. – le susurró, comenzando a introducirse en su cuerpo.

Así hizo el discípulo en las artes amatorias, renegando de las molestias para percibirlas como un tributo. Tras varias pequeñas embestidas, Dohko estuvo por completo en su interior, comenzando a moverse con relativa facilidad gracias a la lubricación.

El dragón pudo al fin entender todo lo que durante años había leído en relatos históricos. Muchas veces se había preguntado el por qué de las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos durante la era clásica. Ahora lo comprendía: aquella unión era una forma más de confianza mutua y aprendizaje. Quién mejor que su mentor para llevarle de la mano a explorar un terreno tan personal como aquel.

Y mientras disfrutaban el uno del otro, sintió que la balanza quedaba nivelada, pues había entregado su virginidad a las dos estrellas que habían marcado su destino, dejando en dichas personas una parte de él. Siempre estarían a su lado a pesar del inevitable distanciamiento por la nueva era que se avecinaba.

Dohko se aferró a él con fuerza cuando sucumbió al éxtasis, inundándole con su esencia, y no le soltó tras haberlo hecho. Apoyó el rostro en el pecho lampiño del japonés, deleitándose con el palpitar proveniente del mismo, cobijándose en su calor y la ternura con la que los musculosos brazos de Shiryu le abrazaban. Había sido, posiblemente, el mejor momento de todos cuanto recordaba.

- ¿Das por concluida pues tu etapa como caballero? – le preguntó el dorado, una vez estuvieron los dos recreándose en la mera presencia del otro.

Asintió.

- Regresaré a Rozan, y allí permaneceré hasta que la muerte decida.

Los jóvenes dedos recorrieron su melena rojiza, mirándole intensamente para pedirle el favor más personal e importante de cuantos podría haberle transmitido.

- Sí es así… Te lo ruego, cuida de Shunrei y de nuestro hijo.

Antes de que Dohko pudiera preguntar al respecto, Shiryu sonrió, adquiriendo su hermoso semblante una expresión que por su madurez no era propia de un chico como él.

- Me despedí de ella como he hecho contigo. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, y aunque no hay forma alguna de constatarlo… Simplemente, lo sé.

Tenía la certeza de que ella gestaba una nueva vida en su vientre. Y así, dejándole al cuidado de ambos, le entregaba a Dohko en parte lo que éste siempre había deseado, una familia. Aunque no pudiese sentir lo mismo por ella que el dragón, dado que la naturaleza de sus sentimientos era primordialmente paternal, aceptó sin dudar.

El amanecer arribó a Atenas. Vestido con las prendas de corte asiático que Shiryu le había cedido, el ancestral guerrero se dispuso a emprender la marcha hacia un destino que sólo él tendría capacidad de modelar, sin tener que someterse a decisiones externas.  
Entre la fresca penumbra de la piedra, las últimas palabras fueron intercambiadas.

- Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Que Atenea te guíe, caballero.  
- Que las estrellas te procuren merecida dicha, Dohko. – respondió él.

Sus manos, asidas todo lo que la despedida duró, se separaron lentamente. Shiryu no salió al exterior para observarle desaparecer entre la escalinata. Por su parte, el "viejo maestro" no apartó su atención del horizonte.

Ese era el curso establecido para maestros y discípulos. El círculo comenzaba a cerrarse, pero aunque sus vertientes no pudieran estar del todo unidas como antaño, la fuerza vital que la caracterizaba nunca desfallecería.

* * *

Meses habían transcurrido desde su ansiado regreso a los parajes en los que había pasado prácticamente todos sus años. Recorrerlos por su propio pie y disfrutar de la mágica Rozan en mortal condición le deportaba una felicidad desbordante.

Sólo algo podía compararse a la dimensión de su bonanza: el acontecimiento que se encontraba viviendo en aquel instante.  
Refrescó el bello rostro pasando un paño empapado en agua fría mientras apretaba su mano, instándola a resistir los segundos finales.  
La joven, recostada sobre la cama, soportaba el dolor del parto sin perder la entereza, mirando en todo momento a los sabios iris del hombre que era como un padre para ella.

- Un poco más, ya casi está. – la animó, constatando que el alumbramiento pronto habría culminado.

Apretó los dientes, resbalando por su rostro sendas lágrimas al realizar el último esfuerzo. Se desplomó sobre los almohadones cuando un inconfundible llanto llenó toda la habitación.

Descansó fatigada sobre el lecho, y aunque los minutos correspondientes a la preparación del pequeño suponían oportunidad de recobrar fuerzas por pocas que fueran, deseaba con toda su alma conocerle. Aún débil por el proceso, se incorporó para recibir de brazos de Dohko al recién nacido, ya desprovisto de restos de sangre.

El anciano en espíritu sonrió emocionado al dejarle mecer a la criatura.

- Es un niño precioso, Shunrei. Ella arropó con el calor de su seno al hijo que tanto había deseado, y mientras la diminuta mano apresaba uno de sus dedos, pronunció con dulzura el nombre que éste llevaría, el cuál crecería bajo la atenta mirada de ambos en los reinados de la milenaria cascada.

- Tú llenarás mi vacío… Shing-Long.

_()En chino significa "Victoria del dragón"._

_

* * *

_

La noche egea era una de las más impresionantes que podían contemplarse en todo el planeta. Desde el Santuario podía divisarse la fulminante dimensión del firmamento, brillando las constelaciones en todo su esplendor, haciendo del enclave de Atenas un lugar aún más mítico.

Los cinco hermanastros, ya erigidos sendos caballeros de Oro, conversaban animadamente a pies del noveno templo. El anfitrión relataba con entusiasmo episodios vividos en días lejanos, cuando todos se habían conocido por azar del designio en aquel orfanato de Tokio.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos pasamos horas ocultos en la copa de aquel árbol, Shiryu? – preguntó Seiya entre risas.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. El caballero de Libra miraba embelesado hacia sus estrellas, las cuáles resplandecieron con una intensidad desmedida.

Su cosmos fue invadido por una corriente de serenidad, envolviendo con nuevas alas los temores de su corazón. Los verdes ojos se vidriaron al saber con certeza que a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, una nueva vida había surgido para traer equilibrio a todos los vórtices de la balanza de Libra.

Shunrei tendría siempre a su hijo y a Dohko a su lado, y viceversa. El niño al que nunca conocería nada lamentaría, pues no tendría que padecer el tormento de la orfandad.

Y en cuanto a él… Nada más podía pedir, pues se supo entero y pleno, dispuesto a ser digno caballero arropado por el recuerdo de aquellos a los que amaba, y por la compañía de sus semejantes.

- ¿Shiryu? – reprendió Sagitario, consciente de que no le había hecho caso.

- Discúlpame¿puedes repetir la pregunta?

Los demás rieron ante el rostro crispado de Seiya. El dragón sonrió. Aunque los demás no conocieran el verdadero motivo por el que lo hacía, ello era irrelevante.

Su propia luz les ayudaría a defender la justicia durante todos los años que fueran posibles, ejerciendo como guardianes celestiales bajo la tutela de los Dioses; sin olvidar, pese a todo, la condición humana de la que estaban dotados.

**_Fin_**


End file.
